


Chara Listens to Cavetown

by ItsCutterKirby



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Agender Chara (Undertale), Cavetown, Dysphoria, Fluff, Found Family, Friendship, Gen, Neurodivergent Chara, Nonbinary Chara (Undertale), Nonbinary Character, Self-Indulgent, Transgender Chara, binders, mentioned misgendering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:48:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29071290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsCutterKirby/pseuds/ItsCutterKirby
Summary: Chara is feeling down after someone misgenders them. Asriel has a surprise for them.
Relationships: Chara & Asriel Dreemurr
Kudos: 11





	Chara Listens to Cavetown

**Author's Note:**

> platonic only! i hc chara as aro/ace now :)))  
> anyway this is just because i love chara and recently discovered i'm enby. though i don't wear a binder nor do i have much dysphoria so let me know if i don't portray anything right!

Chara was laying with their head to the ceiling on their comfortable bed. In their hand was a phone they had found lying in the dump. Thankfully, whoever owned it previously was loaded, as Chara had enough money stored on it to buy all the Will Wood and Cavetown they wanted.

This was why Chara Dreemurr was listening to This is Home and feeling like bursting into tears.

Dysphoria was being a prick today. They’d hoped it would stop in the Underground, as monsters were very accepting of nonbinary folk, but today they heard a monster child ask, “Is that the new princess?”

Chara’s chest had tightened. No one else had noticed. It was a crowded area.

Chara’s fist clenched. They weren’t a _princess._ Gendered titles were a lie. They were a they. Nothing else.

But it was still hard. Hard when for all of their formative years they’d been referred to as “she” and “it” exclusively. Hard when at a first glance, they looked so _disgustingly_ feminine.

Chara didn’t mind their flushed cheeks or hairstyle or anything. They knew those things weren’t really girls things. Why couldn’t everyone else?

Chara groaned. _“Get a load of this monster…”_ they mumbled, matching the lyrics of the song. _Monster._ A very familiar title to the human.

They were interrupted from lip-syncing further with a gentle knock on the door. It was to the tune of ‘shave and a haircut,’ so it could only be Asriel. Chara had taught him the rhythm once.

Chara rubbed their face. “Come in,” they said.   
As expected, Asriel came into their shared room. “Chara?” he asked. “Are you alright?”  
Chara paused Cavetown (reluctantly). “Greetings, brother dear. No, I am not alright.”  
Asriel approached the bed but kept his distance. “What’s wrong?” His face was lined with concern.

Chara cracked their neck. “Dysphoria. A kid misgendered me today. You don’t have to say anything, I know you don’t get these kinds of things. I’ll be fine.”  
Asriel sat next to them. “You’re right, I don’t. But I’m still here for you, Ra-Ra.” (The nickname had come when Asriel was seven. He used it when being gentle. Chara thought it was nice.)  
Chara nodded. “I know, Rei."

Asriel, after receiving permission, took Chara’s hand in his own. “Is there anything I can do?”

“You can refer to me with my pronouns,” Chara offered.

A small smile grew on Asriel’s fluffy face. “Chara is my best friend. They scare me sometimes, but I know that they’d do anything for the people they care about. They’re my favorite sibling!”

Chara’s frown twisted into a more familiar grin, the knot in their chest lessening. “Thanks, Rei.” Their free hand closed around their gardening blade, rubbing the handle. The action was very stimulating for them.

Asriel’s eyes widened. “Oh! I almost forgot!” he said. He stood up in a hurry. “Come with me, Chara!”

Chara raised an eyebrow in suspicion, but they followed.

Asriel reached under the table, his hands closing around a small box. “I was hoping Mom and Dad could be here for this, but I think you need this now.” He held it out to Chara.

Chara looked at him skeptically, but took the box regardless. Gifts were still a thing they were getting used to.

Opening the box, they found a piece of clothing. It was made of green cloth with flowers embroidered on the edge. Chara’s breath caught.

It was a binder.

Chara covered their mouth with their hand. Tears threatened to spill down their cheeks. They lifted the article gently, the box falling to the floor. Chara sank to their knees, the held tears now on their face.

“H-How…” they choked out.

Asriel kneeled next to them and smiled. “Mom was reading the book you found about trans people. It said binders help a-f-a-b people feel better about their chest. We made one for you!”

The normally eloquent speaker was at a loss for words. “Asriel…” they managed. They embraced him in a tight hug.  
Asriel rubbed their back. “I hope this helps,” he whispered.  
Chara sobbed into his shirt. “It’s perfect,” they said. “It’s the nicest thing anyone’s ever done about this.”

Asriel held their shoulders at arm’s length so the two were facing each other. “Are you gonna try it on?” he asked excitedly.

Chara grinned from ear to ear. “Yes.”

Once they got back to their room, Chara took off their brown shirt. They slipped the binder onto their chest.

They exited the room and grabbed the mirror Asriel was holding for them. They wanted to start crying again once they saw themself. And boy, they really _did_ look like themself.

The human hugged the monster once more. They laughed, and kept laughing, with Asriel joining soon after.

Chara tightened their hold, their shoulders slightly shaking. “Thank you, Asriel.”

Asriel squeezed back. “No problem, Chara. I love you.”

“I love you too.” Chara, with their signature smile bright as can be on their face, realized that they truly meant it.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks i care them <333


End file.
